bigcitygreensfandomcom-20200223-history
Bad Influencer
is the 6th episode of Season 2 and the 66th episode of Big City Greens overall. Synopsis Remy falls under the sway of an internet influencer. Plot Cricket is sitting on the porch waiting for Remy to arrive. He finally does so, but now displays an over the top and obnoxious personality; spouting unusual phrases that declare his own wealth. Cricket is bothered by this and learns that Remy is taking after his new idol; an internet celebrity who goes by the name "Itchaboi" (It's your boy). Cricket only sees a person who flaunts his wealth and promotes his own merchandise. To make matters worse, the rest of their friends are also into him. Tilly finds Remy's tablet and begins watching videos. When Bill sees it, she shows him a life hack grout cleaning video. Bill is appalled at the misinformed attempt at cleaning grout and Tilly suggests that he make his own video about it to show a proper way of doing it. Seeing as how Bill is unfamiliar with online videos and internet technology, Tilly decides to be his "director" and help him get a true grout cleaning video online. Itchaboi opens up a Be Mirabulous fashion store for all his fans. Remy and the rest of the gang decide to head their to buy his merchandise. Cricket tries to stop them, but is impeded by Vasquez. He eventually makes it to the store to talk some sense into Remy who still blindly wants to buy Itchaboi fashion and Cricket is thrown out by Vasquez. Meanwhile, Tilly films Bill trying to grout the floor, but gets distracted by the cat. She attempts to spruce up the video by adding it, but it begins to attack Bill. Later, she edits the video together in an incoherent and outlandish mess that emphasizes the cat and Bill saying the word "grout". While Alice finds the video amusing, Bill is saddened at his attempt at teaching the world about grout, making Tilly feel bad. Tilly fixes the grout cleaning video by playing the grout video straight and adding a cat filter over it, making her and Billy happy (and adding a production logo at the end to amuse Alice). Remy decides to get on Itchaboi's new cruise line which costs one million dollars to buy a ticket. Realizing that Remy is out of his protection, he and Cricket team up to catch up and stop him. They make it on the cruise where Itchaboi is and Cricket fights with Remy while Vasquez fights off Itchaboi's men. Cricket finally tells Remy that he should decide for himself rather than others. He ultimately chooses to stay with Cricket while Itchaboi reveals that he is a hologram and escapes. Cricket, Remy and Vasquez leave the cruise line as the word "GROUT" appears in big letters. Cast *Chris Houghton as Cricket Green *Zeno Robinson as Remy Remington *Bob Joles as Bill Green *Marieve Herington as Tilly Green *Monica Ray as Kiki *Luke Lowe as Benny *Artemis Pebdani as Alice Green *Danny Trejo as Vasquez *Caldwell Tanner as Itchaboi Weezie appear as a non-speaking role. Video Tilly's Grout Video (Clip) Bad Influencer Big City Greens Saving Remy (Clip) Bad Influencer Big City Greens References es:Bad Influencer Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:A-Z Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Remy Category:Aired Category:B Category:A-Z